A World Without Desire
by AlexsWeber
Summary: The story follows a college graduate who recently started living on his own as a graphic designer freelancer. Though there something about this fellow that makes him quince from the rest of the world. Though there is no certain answer to define him only what he does. Is then when he sleeps he in another reality living two lives but with the same personality and with no desire.


A World Without Desire

By Alex Weber

"Writing is like driving at night in the fog. You can only see as far as your headlights, but you can make the whole trip that way."(E. L. Doctorow)

Have you ever wondered what happens when a writer's work is so intriguing it makes a person feel that they are part of the world that it created in? Let me tell you about it then.  
A young college graduate he has finished his degree in arts in graphic design, and creative writing. He is a 6,2 ft, he has average body size, he has baby blue eyes, wears casual clothing.

He went to live on his own to live his passion for creativity. Though it was tough to decide which is ironical since he was in college living on campus away from family. But it was different this time.  
I enter my house that I just got and I'm planing out where would my furniture will be and seeing where would I put my art studio. My family was busy today to help though they only help me with finding my place though. We are a separated family. My brother is on his own with his girlfriend if I need help with some electrical work I will give him a call. My sister she eldest she does sorting in a sorting company. She also lives on her own but not with her boyfriend they are close and only 10 minutes apart, so she is fine. If I need help moving or organizing I will call her.  
My parents, they live further up north enjoying outdoors. To me personally, I didn't enjoy outdoors, but I was grateful to go to college and letting me live while I was in college. But we all have to move on, don't we? Anyway, I should start unpacking before I forget.  
Four hours later. "Ugh" Well one thing that my parents were right when you move you have a lot of crap. I should sit down for a bit. My phone rings " Hello?" " Hey, Erikku how moving going so far?" " Hi, Āron it's going fine but is hard when they're not a lot of people helping." " Yeah it is, and I'm sorry that Samansa and I didn't help, but you know how my work is." " Yeah it's fine but that how life goes." " Yup it anyway has you decided where are you going to put your PS4 and Xbox One?" " Not yet I had to make my art studio first so I can have Income." "Ah, right I forget that you're pursuing your art skill, but still just give me call if you need money family looks out for each other you know." "Yeah, I know Āron don't worry anyway I should unpack more for my bedroom." "Alrighty then text me then when you got your console up so we can play and talk to each other." "Will do bye Āron." "Bye Erikku"

Our call ended I got up and pick a room that was close to my studio. I picked up the boxes for my bedroom and put them in and start to unpack them. After unpacking was done for the room, I look out at the window "Ah I'm glad that every day I wake up with the sun in the morning " I look around and see a few houses near me "Let's hope the neighbors aren't loud." I move the empty boxes in the corner I look at the time it's 1:00 pm "I should get something to eat." I head to the kitchen unpack some boxes and start to cook myself some pancakes. As I finished my pancakes, a doorbell rang "Coming."

I walk to the front door open it and see big box "Ah it must be my printers I bought." I bend down to pick it up and place it on my desk in my studio. I walk back to kitchen grab plate head back to the studio and sit on my desk. I open the box and set it up. Well for the first day at my new home I got two rooms done that good, but I should continue on my assignment for my customer.  
For my degree, I'm a full-time graphic design freelancer, so I was giving a task to make book covers for a trended book series called Sakura Tales. According to what I was providing it supposedly surrounding a senior high school who loves gaming but he moves on, but somethings happen to make him go on an endless adventure for affection supply. Honestly, it sounds intriguing I should get one. I work on creating book covers for the rest of the day.

I wake up with the sun rays shining in my eyes "Ahh that nice to wake up with warm rays." I get out of bed head to shower until my phones ring I put it on speaker "Hello?" I get some clothes "Hello is this Erikku Mercer?" says a middle-age Male "This is he whom I am talking to then?" "Arekkusu Weber I'm calling to tell I will be there to see my book covers from my book series Sakura Tales in an hour." "Alrighty then thanks for the notice I will be at my home I will give you the address. It's 318 Highland Drive Whitelaw, 54247, WI." "Thanks see you in Hour." The phone calls end.  
An hour later my doorbell rings " Coming" I yell. I open door "Ah Arekkusu Weber it's a pleasure meeting you." shacks his hand "I should say the same." shacks back "So will be my covers." ask Arekkusu " Please follow me." I replied I guild Arekkusu to my studio " So this where my ideas." I show him book cover one " My idea was this from the information you gave me I came up with this. A young adult is relaxing under a tree the background is a sunset with backgrounds fading into each other to make a wind effect. With some brightness to make it a luminescent view." Arekkusu looks at it carefully "It looks wonderful especially with the variations of colors."  
"Thanks nowhere the second book cover. My idea was this a city in an advanced technology background while a fellow guy is leaning against a wall looking out of the bay window. The font was a futuristic text while backgrounds have the same windy effect." Arekkusu looks "Interesting view, but it's amazing." "Good for the third book I gave it a war battlefield style effect when everything is devastated. For the font, it was made to follow the war feeling while rest were given the wind effect." " Oh, very nice indeed especial the theme I like that." "Now the fourth book was a bit tricky, but I came up with this. The background was created to give a dark yet mystery feeling. Alongside the figure, I gave it a dark feeling. The text was made in a greek font with little effect to it." Arekkusu was amazed " My you do have a great creative eye what about the fifth book?" "Ah, the fifth I went a bit all out with bright colors in making it neon. Along with colors I gave the text a glass broken font. The figure was a bit challenging however it came out well." Arekkusu looks at it "Nice idea very creative." He stands "Very well done you must take a long time to create it."  
"Nope, it didn't" I replied "Huh?" Arekkusu is stunned "Do you have family, friends, or goal you want to hang or get done?" Arekkusu asks " My family is separated on their own. I'm not a social person, so I don't have many friends. Another note I don't have a goal the only this is that I want to live a regular life." I replied, "Why though?" Arekkusu still asks " Well it's hard to explain. I live in the twilight, and I don't side one or other side I do what is right for me and best for the person." I best explain it to Arekkusu.

" Ok, I slightly understand but one thing still bothers me. What if you met a person that has a desire to conquer the world, or has a desire to kill?" ask Arekkusu " Well that is a different thing but what I do is to leave for the world one but kill I will self-defense myself. Each has own things but lack reason." I replied "Your a questionable person Erikku but that your train of thought. Anyway, these are impressive work so here your money." I take money "Thanks" right as about shake his hand I bump in my table dropping a book. "Oh sorry." I was about to grab it until Arekkusu did and handed it to me."  
"I see you're also a writer is it for money or hobby?" " It's a mix of both." grabs it " Oh here Arekkusu puts in his hand in pocket and pulls out a pen " Try old fashion way it limits distraction." I grab it "Thanks I give it a shot." " No problem anyway I'm off than see you around Erikku." "Same as to you." Arekkusu leaves.  
"Now then what next on my to-do list?" I look what left and what is empty I decided to set up my living room. Thirty minutes later I got my Xbox One, PS4, and my 43in Tv set up. Now I got my gaming system up. I get up and finish unpacking. "Ah, only a couple of days and I got everything unpacked and stored I'm proud." I lay on couch and rest.

I drift away in sleep. Is then I hear birds chirping away. "What is that sound?" I wake up with bright sun rays hitting my head. I open my eyes and see I'm in a forest in a block-like shape. "I'm in Minecraft!?" I get up in fear look around trying to say myself it's not real it's just a dream. I then take deep breaths "In and out, in and out." I say for a few times then calm down. " If its a dream I shouldn't panic I had a lot of things going on, so it's good to enjoy a relaxing time." I then walk to a tree and punch the tree. " I wonder what if mods are installed let try it then." I destroy two blocks of wood then craft them into a crafting bench. Then convert into a workbench "Yeah mods are installed well I got some objectives to do now." I craft a wooden ax and chop the lower block, and the whole tree goes down. " Aha tree chapter mod. Best mod to have." I chop down five trees in a row with one ax. Now I have four sixty-four stacks of wood. I look up at the sky it's not midday yet "I should start building a medium house.  
I find a plains biome and slowly build a house in rectangle shape three wood logs on every four corners. Build four wide and six long gradually make it. When the house was finished, it was about to be sunset "Well I guess I'm going sheep hunting in the night what can go wrong. Well probably getting killed but if I do I wake up in my real home I hope." I craft a stone sword and walk around the biome for sheep. Ten minutes later its midnight only found two sheep. "Well, this sucks but good im-" till I heard a noise "Oh no" I turn around and see nothing. "Hmm, interesting" I turn back and get startled "AHH" I trip and fell. " OH my I didn't mean to scare you," says a female voice in a green hoodie.  
"Don't kill me." Ironically I probably will wake up. "I won't kill you" I was shocked I get up on my feet again "Ok I trust you I'm Erikku" I lay my hand out for a handshake. The girl nervously lifts her hand and touches mine " I'm Cupa." we shake hands "Nice name you have." I say to Cupa "Thanks anyway what are you doing around in the forest at night should you be in your home." Cupa asks "That's the thing my house is built, but in the time of building, I forgot to gather some wool to make a bed. So I'm looking for sheep I only got two wool."  
"Oh well, there is a good amount of sheep only a few blocks away." Cupa points to the direction "Thanks want to join me?" I ask Cupa looks blushed "Well do you have a place to say.?" "Umm...well...not I mostly find a cave and sleep sometimes I sleep with my friend Andre but she not there and I don't like being alone." Cupa looks down at ground hiding her blushing "I will take that as a yes then." I start to walk the sheep area "Come now" I motion her to follow me. Without any further actions, Cupa follows.  
We arrived at the place full with sheep "Wait here for a bit this won't take long." I go down the place. I attacked the sheep but once I do the sheep runs "Ahh dammit come back here sheep." I run after it while in the distance Cupa laughs to herself " Ah you can't escape it for long." Cupa laughs more it eventually heard "Not helping!" I say at her. She laughs more. After a few minutes " Finally I got the wool" paints for a bit "You must be exhausted." Cupa says in a smile. I look up at her then stand up. "Now then let us get back to my place." she nods, and we walk back to my place.  
Few miles later we arrived at my house and entered it "Wow its big place." Cupa says in amazed at my house. " Thanks" I go to my crafting bench and make two beds "That's an interesting crafting table." Cupa looks at the bench "Ah yes it is from a mod." I answer her "Ah mod?" she looks complex "Well let's just say there more things to do than just let your imagination go for you." "Oh, so it adds objective things," Cupa replies. I shake my head and place the beds next to each other. " I hope you don't mind sleeping together." she doesn't protest. I then lay down on my bed, and Cupa does the same. Is then I drift off to sleep.  
I wake up, and I'm back into my word look at the time "Only two hours that felt like a day. Oh, what a trip." I get up from the couch and hear my phone ringing I answer it "Hello Erikku speaking." "Ah, Erikku this is Arekkusu I want to call to tell that publishers love the covers." " Oh wonderful how much are they offering?" "They offering $75,000.00 after the split you will have $37,500.00 how that sound?" "That's sound fine Arekkusu." "Wonderful I will stop by to deliver the check." "Alrighty by the way you sound a bit shocked are you ok." "Yeah just woke up from a weird dream." "Alright just making sure anyway see you tomorrow." "Ok, Arekkusu cya." I end the call. I still sitting on the couch "Oh that felt too real for dream standers." I look at the clock it's 5:00 PM. "I should get something for dinner." I get up to grab my keys and head to my car.

The car is a 2020 mustang muscle car with a black cover and white stripes. I got it recently from my graduation gift from college. It has 850 horsepower has strong turning so it won't go out of control. I start the car the engine rowers "Ah that sounds wonderful" I get in back it up and head to the commercial district. "Now where would I like to eat for dinner. Pizza, Italian, Spanish, or BBQ, or something healthy." I pounder "Ah good for some Italian tonight." I head to a near Italian restaurant I park the car there and enter the building.

"Welcome to The Italian Gate our special are Parmesan spaghetti, Pasta Carbonara, and Margherita pizza." A fellow worker great me and tell me the specials. He then leads me to spot on the bar since I'm one person. A bartender walks to me "What would like to have today." ask a kind young adult male "I would like the Margherita pizza and for a drink give me an Italian Mojitos." " Alrighty then show me your ID." The bartender asks "Of course." I hand my ID "You just turn 21" "Yeah just a week ago" "Must be nice so what was your first drink" the bartender asks as he makes my drink "Well it was just plain Vodka, to be honest." "Oh, hardballer must be part Russian." Puts the final touches. "Yup." He places the drink and we just waiting for food. "Wow, not busy today huh," I say "Yeah usually its pack but it has those days I can tell you new around here." "Yeah just moved a few days now its nice place to be here it's relaxing." My pizza arrives "Here your pizza" I grab it and take a piece. "So what you do for a living." The bartender asks "I'm a freelance graphic designer."

"Oh nice would do us a advertising boost for us." "Sure thing I lift the drink and sip "Good drink" I eat the pizza. An hour later I pay the bill and leave. I get in the car and drive home "Nice dinner well I got myself a job to work on sometime I should really get home before that drink kicks in." Few miles later arrived home "What a day." I get home and head to my bedroom and sleep.

I hear a voice calling in fear "ERIKKU, ERIKKU!" "AHH WHAT!" I wake up is then I fell a force that holding my body. "Cupa why where you yelling?" "You didn't wake up and I was scared and terrified that you won't wake up," Cupa says whit sight of tears forming. I look around I'm back here. Well, I assume this will be a coming back here when I sleep. "There there." I wrap my arms around Cupa she then lays against me. She then stops those soft tears of her. "You better now." she nods "Alrighty let's get some food." I get up and grabs some food that was a cook before. I hand her a plate and me a plate as well.

She grabs the plate then eats "It's so good" Cupa smiles as she says. "Thanks." eats mine. "So what are plans for today," she asks I stop for a bit "Well um I have plans for mining I need to get a lot of things now. That's mine plans but I don't know about you." Cupa looks mindless. "Ahh, Cupa are here." I wave my hand in front of her she then snaps out it. "Ahh... I don't have any plans." she looks at me. I look at her "What can you do then. Can you mine or build or do I have to teach you." "I can mine but build I'm decent." " Well, that something so here." I hand her a iron pick. She grabs it "So what I'm mining?" She asks "I will show you when we get there but as right now follow."

We both leave the house and head to a cave. "There are many more ores than just coal, Iron, Redstone, Lapis, Gold, and Dimond. There are more there Copper." I point to a orangish color. " There is, titanium." I point to a brownish ore "Tin Ore, it is a stain blueish color." points it " There also Aluminum, it is a white color ore but still you need to mine Iron and coal. That should be enough on the surface levels." "Alright, Erikku." She then walks off to the left while I move to the right.

I slowly mine what I see "This is relaxing." I mine ore for good 2 hours and head back to the entrance of the cave. I put a crafting table on the wall then make six chests and place them by 2. "There some good storage for some time." I say to myself and place the ores in chest till I hear a sound that sounds like bones cracking. "What that sound?" I grab an iron sword that I smelted from ores I mined. I wander around the area but find nothing "Hm interesting." I turn around but all sudden an arrow shot on the right side of me misses me "Shit!" Immediately turn around fast and see a woman dressed in white clothing grayish clothing.

We look eye to eye, but the women pull out a bow again fires I block it "Well I can tell that there are normal mobs in here but do they all look like hot anime women." I say to the women " Perv now die already" she keeps firing arrow after arrow. I block them and doge them "Not going to happen." I run to her dodging arrows till I rush her down to the ground and put my sword to her head. "Not bad shooter I say but still you attacked me so this is self-defense." as I was about to kill the white and grayish women I hear a shout "AHHH!" I turn to the direction of nose "CUPA!" I look back at women then back to noise "You live this time." I get off and run to Cupa direction.

The women sit up "Could be Cupa or another human?" she ponders the thought. I get close to nose " Cupa where are you!?" "Erikku down here" I head to the direction where I think I heard her voice is then I see a raven at the end I stop myself. I look down it and see she fell on a lower level of Revan with a broken leg. " I'm coming down" I mine a makeshift stair to Cupa. I arrive there "What did you think Cupa it's dangerous to mine near a raven edge." " Sorry but I found this." she holds out a bluish color gem shape maternal. "That sapphire it's not as important than your life." I get on my knees and pick Cupa up. Without any protest, she puts her arms around my neck and then I carried her up the makeshift stairs.

"Thanks, Erikku for rescuing me "No problem." as I get up to top of stairs right in the way to the exit was the same figure that I got attacked. "Oh come on now give me a break I spare you!" Cupa looks at the direction "Skelly?" "Huh?" I was shocked "Cupa that is you I didn't know for sure." The greyish women who is Skelly say in her amazement. "What are you doing with this human?" Skelly asks in anger "His name is Erikku and he bumps into me" Cupa replies "Did he try to kill you" Skelly asks as she pulls her bow "No he didn't." Skelly is at shock also lowering her bow "But...humans... kill us." "Not this one," Cupa says then looks up at me "He kind, caring, and helpful" she smiles "Thanks Cupa" I smile back I start to walk.

"Now can I pass I need to get her to safety so she can heal," I say to Skelly. She moves out of the way looking in confusion. We get out of the cave, and it's night we enter the house I gently place her down on the bed and grab some cloth along with some ice. "Relax Cupa this shouldn't take long." she nods then I go her lag then gently wrap the cloth around her lag then place Ice on it "It will hurt for a bit but knowing it will heal quickly since this world but anyways get some rest I won't be far." " Ok good night Erikku." "Good night Cupa." I kiss her head then close the room.

As I turn around, I see Skelly at the door. I walk to it and open it "What do want." I say to her "Look Erikku right?" I nod "Well I want to say I'm sorry it's just my nature to attack Humans like you." I'm well aware of that. Is then a struck of lightning hits making a start to the down pore. "Ugh come inside I assume you don't want to get drenched." She walks in and sits at the table as do I. "Thanks. Its just I never have seen a human go after Cupa like that along with killing." " Its fine and yes its bit odd but other humans don't see you as I do. Most of them just run in fear and try to fight back it's just normal here." I replied. "But what makes you exception then?" Skelly asks "I'm still wondering the same thing I haven't go answer for you." I answer.

After 2hrs of silence, the rain started to stop "Well the rain is stopping now do you have a place to say or are you the same as Cupa?" I ask "I don't I usually say in the cave." Skelly replies. " Ok, then You can sleep on the couch then till I build another room and get more wool." "Thanks, Erikku." She then walks to the couch taking off her hat then laying on the couch.

"I should check if its morning or still dark at my real world before I do anything else" say to myself I walk to the bedroom where Cupa is fast asleep. "She cute when asleep." I smile then lay down then close my eyes.

I wake up in the real world look around and see the sun is up and the time is 8:30 AM. "Well, I would expect that. It's weird though having two lives in one's mind but heck I'm not complaining. Is then I get a text message it reads "This is Arekkusu I will be there shortly with your cut." I replied "Ok." I should make something to eat. I get up head to the kitchen to make me some waffles. "I should go shopping today with that money coming in I got some plans for the day." Thirty minutes later the waffle is done when the doorbell rang. "Coming."

I walk to the door and see Arekkusu with my check "Moring Erikku her your check." I grab it " Thanks did you had some food yet?" "No" "Well I made some waffles so come in if you would like." "Thanks, Erikku but I'm good I got other things to do." "Alrighty, then and by the way, if you don't mind. Have you ever had dreams that you feel yours in a different reality? Just asking." Is then Arekkusu eyes light up "Well let's just say I had a lot more than just sleeping into different realities." He then pulls out two books from his coat "Take them its free." I look in his hands those are his first and second books Sakura Tales I and Sakura Tales II. "Oh, thanks." I grab them "Read when you have the time it relates to your dreams in a way. But yeah I must be going then." Arekkusu goes back to his car "I will give you a call for more book covers if needed bye." He waves his hand then drives off.

I close the door then sit at the table open Sakura Tales I and read it as I eat. Minutes later "Hm interesting he wasn't kidding that they relate but still mine differently than being captured to one place than keep on moving to others. Well, I can't say I'm intrigued." I finish my plate and put in the dishwasher. " I should change and cash in my check" I walk to my room I take my phone out sign the backside of the check then take a picture with my phone on my banking app. I went through I put the check in my safebox then head to the shower. I go in the sower and think "I wonder what will happen if I go on my Minecraft account on my computer and see if my world I'm in is on there. If so what will happen would they get into my real world though? I doubt if it's not like Arekkusu book that fantasy. But still, will it happen who knows really." I talk to myself I gently sit on the shower floor look at the ceiling.

After a good hot shower, I dry off and keep thinking what I talk about in the shower. "It's better to try the idea than not." I grab a towel wrap around my waist and head to my computer. I look for Minecraft All of the mods that I think is the one I'm living in with those Minecraft girls are in. I click on it and let it load while that going on I went and finished up in the bathroom. After a good 10-minute loading looking at the screen, it finishes. "Let's see if my theory is right I doubt it though but still hard not to try after what I experienced so far," I say to myself I get to the screen and click the single player bar and there was nothing. "I figured that was going to happen, but it was worth try." I then turn off my computer screen and went off shopping.

Back in Minecraft Cupa wakes up she sees my body laying there. She gets up without any problems even with the broken leg, but it's healed. "I guess Erikku was right." looks at leg moves on into the living room seeing Skelly still sleeping on the couch. Then she looks back at my body goes then goes outside. She pulls out her phone texts a person named Andre "Hey Cupa how's it been living at a humans place" Andre response "It's nice but would like to come over I want you to do something." Cupa says "Sure be in few" Cupa closes her phone and waits for this person.

A few minutes later a figure immediately appeared in front of Cupa. It was another woman who tall and wears black with purple eyes. "Hi, Cupa you wanted me for something?" the figure asks "Hi, Andre and yeah come in you may want to bend down to enter," Cupa says as she walks to the front door. Andre follows in she sees Skelly laying on the couch "I see the human got Skelly to live here as well?" Andre says in a soft tone "Actually she and Erikku got in a battle for survival but I got hurt some ways and Erikku rescue me making Skelly in guilt and confused." Cupa replies in a soft tone as well "Ah" Andre realized it she continues to follow Cupa where my body lays.

She closes the door "Andre can you enter in Erikku mind? I'm asking because yesterday he didn't wake up I shouted at him he still would wake up then he did." "Sure Cupa I see what I can do." Andre sits down on flower places her hand on my body head. She then transferred throw a bright blue swirling wormhole type portal going forward to me.

I was driving my way back down my street looking at the road until I saw something in my rear view mirror. It was a woman dressed in a black jacket with black pants tall around my height of 6 2 in with bright purple eyes. "WHAT THE!" I say in fear making the car lose a bit out of control. "AHH," the figure then disappear right in my view "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I stop the car on curve looking around I find nothing about the mysterious women "Must be tunnel vision. I need to stop going into that." I say to myself and enter my driveway.

Back through that blue wormhole, Andre gets up startled "Andre are you alright!?" Cupa asks "Yeah I am and I know why he didn't respond to you." Cupa in shock "What is the reason why?" Cupa asks "He not from this world." Andre replies but then "Your right about that Andre" Andre looks at Skelly up from her sleep "Humans usually attack us and when he saved Cupa I knew something wasn't right" Skelly says to the both of them.

So what else did you get from Erikku mind "Well, as I look around the world for small few minutes I had before he scared me. I saw that the world has many buildings lot of humans there but doing their own things. Alongside that, I felt something that I didn't feel with any normal human before." Andre says to the both of them "Interesting that explains why he brought Cupa in and forgive me after I attempted to kill him." Skelly replies "But how this possible that one mind can transfer from a different world to another?" Cupa asks.

"That the thing Cupa a term is called multiverse which is an infinite realm of being or potential being of which the universe is regarded as a part or instance. There are so many of them that there no clear answer only theories that say it can be possible." Andre replies to Cupa "Is it possible that we can enter his world, Andre?" "It is possible, but there are dangers to it one is not coming back to own world. Other is the possibility of being put in prison for world jumping." "What you can go to prison!?" Cupa in shocked "Yeah you can do to form a disaster with the multiverse, but only small information is told." Andre explains

"But if you are certain with this a few things that need to happen to get you there and keep under the radar."

I get out of my car to grab the grocers put them in my cabinets and refrigerator. I go to my studio and work on experimenting with new art styles for future projects. I play some relaxing songs as I work. In Minecraft, the three girls grab what they need to go through a portal to get to me. "Here you go, Andre." "Thank you two." She then starts to build an Item "Now we need him when he is here till then enjoy what you have left before you go because there no coming back." "I understand Andre" Cupa nods and goes outside. "Hey, Andre do you think Cupa has some feelings for Erikku?" Skelly asks "She is questionable, but she sticks to her feelings. So if I'm going, to be honest with you Skelly. She willing to go to a different reality to be with Erikku it's hard not to say she does." Andre answers and now they all wait for me.

I keep on working on my art styles but with music that keeps playing I slowly get sleepy is then I slowly lay my head down on my keyboard then drift to sleep. Andre still sitting there is then I start to move. She then quietly runs to other rooms where other two are there "He here." Andre says both girls get up and enter my room. "Get ready Cupa we have to link you with Erikku before he wakes up cause this can be a quick nap." Cupa gets down next to me, and Andre links her up to me. "Bye guys hope you will be fine without me around." Cupa waves and says goodbye.

My phone ring stopping the music I wake up and for Cupa she sees the blue colored portal is then appears in my world next to me. "Huh what how long I was out." I look at my phone it was my friend calling me. " Hello," " Hi Erikku how is it going living on your own." "Hantā long time since we talked, but yeah it feels like I'm in my dorm." "I guess so, but you're far away more than forty minutes from your parents." "Yeah, your right so how's it been with you?" next to me Cupa starting to get up from where she landed. As she does, she sees me talking my friend. "I have been fine still working at my sisters' school fixing Chromebooks." "That nice I have sold five book covers I created for this trending book series called Sakura Tales." "Nice at least your getting your work out there how much did you get?" "Straight to it huh well I got 37,500." "Damn nice pay that should cover some home mortgage payments." "Yeah, it should also for some personal things." "Haha, yup." "Where do live now if you don't mind me asking." " Not at all I'm just living by apartment rent." "Not bad. Have you sold some of your work as well." "Yeah, they have but still not enough to live on my own house yet." "Well at least you have a place live but if you can't keep up you can live with me." "Thanks, I will keep that in mind anyways talk you later." "Cya then nice talking to you."

I put my phone down, and in the corner, in my eye, I see a figure who looks like Cupa "AHH" I jump "ERIKKU! It's you is the figure lugs on me "Ah Cupa is that you who the hell you got here." " I had help with a friend who knows a lot about the universe." she hugs me tight lay her head on me. " The sad part is that I can't go back, but I knew the risks I was taking. You are special Erikku and I want to be with you by your side." she blushes at the last sentence "I'm speechless Cupa." I hold her back she smiles with delight. "If your going to be living in this world well there are things that need to be addressed." I say to Cupa "Firstly your name needs to change I will still call you Cupa in my home or when it only us, But for out there it has to be changed." "To what Erikku?" she asks "Well to Kupa its change of a letter, but it calls here." "I like it" she smiles.

"Next we need to change your clothing the hoodie is nice, but it does not fall it's summer. So" I get up while I still hold Cupa in my arms out of my studio "We are going to get some proper clothes, so we're going shopping." I put her in my car on the passenger side then we drive off. "Don't be scared its fine." Cupa looks reassured she then looks around "So this where you live it's peaceful." "Yeah, it is this why I pick this location" I drive to the nearest clothing store. We arrived at the store I put in park get out of the car to open the door for her. "Thanks, Erikku." "It no problem at all." She gets out and holds my hand I smile. She looks up at me "You are tall than me." Cupa says "Hehe and you look cute when your bit shorter." she blushes.

By what people around us can see they probably think she is a little sister or my daughter they are going to be shocked that she isn't my little sister or daughter plus that she came from a video game, but it doesn't matter to me. If she is happy as she is then that fine with me, It will be nice to have a person living in the same house. "Ok Kupa let's go find some summer clothing then." she nods.

.


End file.
